Control of industrial facilities has traditionally been housed in a control room where all aspects of a plant can be monitored from a central point using an isolated (air-gapped) network to connect various sensors and controls. However, this single point of access to the network does not address the needs of facilities staff to assess the state of various pieces of equipment and perform inspections of equipment when out of the control room. Obtaining status of equipment while in the field is currently addressed by WiFi devices and controlled access points. However, WiFi is potentially vulnerable to interception and exploitation, and because of this control is generally not allowed over wireless links. To effect control from the field, communication with the control room is required, and is currently achieved by such means as by telephone or radio. Thus, the employee in the field is now required to carry multiple pieces of equipment (e.g., telephone, radio, and computer) to perform field work. A smart phone could reduce this to one piece of equipment, but because critical data and control system information as well as control system access flows through public infrastructure, it is vulnerable to hacking. As a result, access to plant control by smart phone-based technology is not allowed.